Tan Solo Desde Tu Ventana
by Pinabrief27
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste Gohan ultimamente a tenido una mania, ir a la casa de Sofi a espiarla desde su ventana, Gohan no puede quitarse esa mania, esto terminara bien para el sayayin, o Sofi lomandara al hopital como lo ha echo con sus exnovios... Gohan no me pertenese es de Akira Toriyama Sofi me pertenese a mi, una chica de pelo color rojo y ojos negros


Tan solo desde tu ventana

Ahí estaba ella, era tan dulce, tan linda... tiernamente.

Se miraba... ah, fue imposible para Gohan explicar lo que estaba viendo en ese momento por la ventana, era como explicar un cuadro de Da Vinci, o tal vez más...

Esta era la noche, Gohan no podía soportar más noches de solo escapar de su casa y contemplar a Sofí por la ventana, era su hora favorita, Sofí no sabía su hobby, pero era más que un pasatiempo, pararse ahí y contemplarla.

Esta vez dormía con un diminuto shorts de seda blanca casi transparente y una camiseta desmangada que con el sueño se le había subido hasta antes de llegar al pecho, su pecho se veía claramente por la transparencia y suavidad de la seda blanca, era... ah, abrumador solamente estar ahí, y eso le pasaba todas las noches cuando iba a verla...

Se quedaba ahí sintiendo su saliva acumularse en su boca de la excitación, noches atrás la había encontrado desnuda, completamente descubierta, otras solo en ropa interior...

Pero el espectáculo no cambiaba, era Sofí, la mujer protagonista de todas sus fantasías, fantasías que creaba siempre en su cabeza, que a veces le provocaban un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero se abstenía, y cuando estaba con ella no decía nada, el la quería sin duda, después de la muerte de Majin Bu, todo había seguido igual, seguían siendo "solamente amigos".

Milk, su madre, ya le había dicho antes que a ella le gustaba, y que solo faltaba que él pusiera de su parte para comenzar una bonita relación, pero el era demasiado tímido.

Sofi le atraía mucho, indudablemente, y tal vez ella también sentía algo por él, pero solo eso, no era capaz de declararle su amor por nada, solo podía posar ahí, contemplarla, todos los días...

Pero esta noche era diferente, algo mas que el mismo lo impulsaba a entrar por la ventana que siempre estaba abierta, como invitándole a pasar, pero el se abstenía y con una última mirada siempre terminaba huyendo, pero parecía que esta vez algo se había poseído de él, sus hormonas brincoteaban y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, su respiración era mas rápida de lo normal, aquella hormona masculina lo empujaba hacia adentro, aquella hormona de Saiyayin que era mas fuerte aún.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y brincó hacia dentro flotando en el aire, haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarla, bajo lentamente y se recostó al lado de Sofí, la contempló afanosamente, recargó su codo al lado de ella y se colocó la mano en la mejilla, como un chiquillo enamorado, y eso era lo que era en realidad, un niño enamorado de una mujer.

La contempló mucho rato... una hora tal vez, sin tocarla, apuntando con la vista hacia su plano estomago, perfecto... liso y acinturado, algo le movió la mano, no supo que era pero algo lo hizo, tomó saliva y lentamente rozó casi sin tocar nada con su dedo índice el ombligo de Sofí, inmediatamente volteó a verla, pero pareció ni siquiera sentirlo, continuó súbitamente dormida.

Gohan volvió a su tarea, recorrió lentamente con su dedo hacia arriba, centímetro por centímetro, milímetro por milímetro, como si tuviera toda una vida por delante... y la tenía, al llegar por fin hasta su camisón que escondía su pecho bajó de nuevo, lentamente, suspiró hacia adentro, aquella tersa piel hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y le temblara cada miembro de su cuerpo hasta los cabellos, reposó su dedo en el ombligo de Sofí, tan perfecto y curioso, se asustó un poco cuando escuchó un "mmhh..." que salió de Sofí, como si se estuviera despertando pero con los ojos cerrados.

Gohan no sintió miedo, este sonido lo hizo estremecerse aún mas.

"Gohan..." dijo Sofi después.

El asombro de Gohan no se hizo esperar y la miró, seguía dormida, estaba hablando entre sueños y... ¡había pronunciado su nombre!, esto era... tan... ¿extraño?.

Definitivamente ella si sentía algo por él, Gohan tomando valor se colocó encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus piernas y brazos, sin tocarla, y sin saber quién o que lo guió, tocó con su lengua el abdomen de Sofí, estaba tibio, era lo más delicioso que había probado, y la olió fuertemente, recorrió caricia por caricia su estómago hasta llegar al camisón y bajó, lentamente, recogió su lengua y tragó saliva, miró a Sofí, quien había hecho un gemido, y la piel de Sofi se puso de gallina, puso sus manos en su estómago, la caricia de Gohan la había despertado, llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los talló para aclarar su vista, abrió los ojos y solo se escuchó en toda la casa un "¡Gohan!".

Se sentó en un santiamén en la cama hasta repagarse de espaldar a la cabecera de cristal, se talló de nuevo los ojos para aclarar que no era un sueño, y no lo era, ahí estaba, Gohan, no se había movido de su lugar ni había hecho ningún movimiento, se quedó ahí, tieso, mirando el colchón vacío, entonces levantó el rostro y miró a Sofí.

Tenía sudor en su frente, se miraba... fascinante, Sofí nunca lo había visto así, tan... provocativo, sus ojos se incrustaban y la miraban seriamente, casi enojado, sin ninguna pizca de lujuria, tal vez como miraba a sus enemigos antes de atacarlos, pero era más que eso, no había ningún rastro de sonrisa en su rostro, y ella nunca lo había visto sin una gran sonrisa casi "patética" pero encantadora a la vez.

Esta vez era diferente, nunca lo había visto tan apuesto, parecía como un león antes de atacar a su presa, era... indescriptible, nunca creyó que Gohan tuviera una mirada como esa, pero ya era hora de que interrumpiera el silencio antes de que la volviera loca ese sentimiento que le hacía respirar muy hondo.

"¿Qué...que haces...que haces aquí Gohan?..." preguntó lentamente intentando que el nerviosismo no le paralizara la lengua, Gohan se acercó a ella, Sofi se sonrojó al ver esa mirada acercarse.

"¿Quieres que me valla?" preguntó Gohan con una voz ronca y varonil, Sofí nunca le había escuchado esa voz, ni siquiera cuando había estado enojado.

Sofí no soportó y bajó la vista hacia un lado para aclarar sus pensamientos y difícilmente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de esta, solo emitió unos sonidos sin formar una sola palabra, nerviosa y sonrojada.

Gohan al fin sonrió, pero con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa pero lujuriosa a la vez, tomó la mano de Sofí, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, Sofí había tenido muchos novios antes, y había besado tantas veces que era algo ya sin sueño para ella, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue intensa como la sensación del primer beso, aunque más intensa aún, sintió la lengua de Gohan en su boca, respiró fuertemente por la nariz y su instinto la hizo abrazarlo apasionadamente.

Gohan la abrazó lo más suavemente que pudo y le acarició el cabello, parecía un sueño, ella ya había soñado esto antes, pero no así, era más que un sueño, Gohan era del tipo de chicos que al momento de verlos se sabía que era de los que daban besos cortos y dulces, pero este beso no era de un tipo como el de Gohan, fue lo más intenso que había sentido Sofí.

Sofí se separó de él y esquivando su mirada colocó la cabeza en el hombro de Gohan mirándole la espalda, "Gohan, que fue eso" dijo bruscamente como solía hablar pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, no podía dejar de abrazarlo, había como un imán que la mantenía pegada junto a él, su cuerpo era tibio...

Gohan la separó un poco hasta poder verla a los ojos, el rostro de Sofí parecía angustiado, parecía como que estaba enojada pero nerviosa a la vez, Gohan movió los brazos de su cabeza y los dejó caer viendo a Sofí tiernamente como solía hacerlo siempre, y su voz fue como la de siempre de nuevo, de un niño dulce...

"Desde hace varias noches..." susurró dulcemente Gohan "he tenido la maña de Venir a espiarte cuando duermes...".

Sofi se sonrojó y se dibujó en ella un rostro de admiración.

"he tratado de quitarme esa maña, pero no puedo, se volvió una necesidad día con día, el venir a verte... contemplarte... tocarte tan solo con los ojos y decir adiós con un suspiro y volver a casa con las manos vacías...".

"Gohan..." interrumpió Sofí débilmente.

"No sé si he hecho mal.." continuó Gohan "pero era lo único que podía hacer, trate de no venir más, porque creí que era una gran falta de respeto, pero no pude, y continué viniendo... y solo me quedaba aquí horas y horas contemplándote, a veces hasta el amanecer... lo siento... te lo vuelvo a repetir, si quieres que me valla o... quieres darme una gran bofetada por mi atrevimiento" rió dulcemente "...yo lo entiendo... ni yo tengo derecho a espiarte por las noches, pero esta noche no pude evitarlo, lo juro... te quiero...y te quiero...ahora...".

Sofil no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¡este era Gohan!, el Gohan al que siempre había querido en secreto, y esta vez era el quien había llegado hasta su casa, y... ¡Oh por Dios, la había visto desnuda!.

Sofi se sonrojó inmediatamente, respiró profundamente y sus brazos sin pensarlo cubrieron su pecho semidesnudo con el camisón transparente que traía puesto, miró a Gohan apenada, no sabía que decir, el rostro de Gohan era serio de nuevo, esa mirada que le provocaba un escalofrío inmediato, ¡esa mirada!, y esta vez la acompañaba una sonrisa intensamente llena de lujuria, abundante de lujuria, esa mirada que la desvestía y la acariciaba, pensamientos mundanos pasaron por la mente de Sofí, no sabía si salir de la habitación y respirar aire fresco que falta le hacía, o abalanzarse a besarlo.

No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, solo se quedó ahí, fría como una estaca, las palabras de 'te quiero ahora' la rodeaban sin dejarla respirar, fueron tan remarcadas e intensas que no dejaron sin notar lo que en verdad significaban.

Al no ver ninguna reacción en Sofí, Gohan se dejó caer hacia atrás y se sentó frente a ella como un niño, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y la mano en la mejilla, lucía tan tierno, tan dulce, parecía un muñequito de felpa, y las palabras dulces salieron de nuevo de su boca "No voy a irme..." dijo sonriendo graciosamente "si no recibo una respuesta... me quedaré aquí y te miraré, no me canso de mirarte".

Sofí se sonrojó de nuevo pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, se sentó frente a él imitando su posición "Y dime...¿qué es lo que quieres que te responda?..." sonrió ella.

Gohan usando su mano se acercó más a Sofí hasta quedar rodilla con rodilla, entonces se hincó y lentamente se abalanzó sobre ella con los ojos cerrados, Sofí en un ataque de nerviosismo y timidez se apoyó hacia atrás con sus mano.

Gohan quedó de nuevo casi encima de ella pero apoyándose para no aplastarla y ¡oh Dios!, sintió el tibio aliento de Gohan muy, muy cerca de su oído.

"Te necesito Sayán Sofía..." susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer y después fue hacia su otro oído "no sabes cuánto te necesito... quiero hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer, de aquí, hasta siempre, por siempre, te amo, y si no me permites saciarme de ti me iré vacío, y vacío me quedaré por siempre...".

Sofí tragó saliva, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Gohan la miró a los ojos seriamente, pero a la vez necesitado, suplicante...

Sofí cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, esta vez se hablaría, y algo más que su propia voz la impulsó a decir "Si...".

Al sentir que Gohan se movía abrió los ojos, él la miró muy cariñoso, se acercó y besó sus labios, pero más no como un beso, sino como una caricia, apenas y abriendo los labios, Sofí se recostó al sentir el cuerpo de Gohan sobre el de ella.

"Gracias" susurró Gohan casi tan lentamente que con trabajos y Sofí pudo escucharlo, sin saber si le agradecía a ella, o a Dios.

Sofí sintió un calambre que la recorría al sentir como la mano de Gohan abría lentamente uno a uno los botones de su camisón, y al quedar abiertos todos, lentamente retiró el camisón.

Miró un buen rato el pecho de Sofí sin cansarse de contemplarlo y ni siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, Sofí se levantó un poco y retiró su camisón dejándolo caer al suelo, Gohan solo estaba ahí viendo su pecho, pero sin tocarlo, acercaba su mano pero solo la retiraba cuando estaba cerca.

Sofí al ver el acto se entristeció "No te gusto... ¿Gohan?..." preguntó suavemente.

Gohan la miró de nuevo "No es eso, es que yo...".

Sofí tomó la mano de Gohan y lentamente la llevó hacia su propio pecho, Gohan cerró los ojos, el sentir en sus manos lo que tantos días tan solo había contemplado era magnífico, era una sensación tremenda.

Gohan suspiró levemente y tragó saliva, la fuerza volvió a sus manos de la nada y acarició el pecho de Sofí cuidadosamente, entonces de la nada de nuevo se acercó y acarició con su lengua uno de sus pechos y con la mano acarició el otro, Sofí gimió fuertemente al sentir la lengua de Gohan recorrer todo su pecho, y después de largo rato se detuvo.

Se levantó y sonrió a Sofí, se paró de la cama, se quitó con un pequeño movimiento sus zapatos y calcetas y cuidadosamente se quitó su camiseta blanca que ya estaba empapada en sudor aunque le pegara de cerca la ráfaga de viento.

Su torso era absolutamente hermoso... poderoso, una perfecta alineación en sus músculos, su abdomen plano y perfecto pegado a sus músculos abdominales eran... ah, indescriptibles.

Entonces se desabrochó el pantalón de mezclilla y lo dejó caer al piso haciendo mostrar sus poderosas piernas que siempre ocultaba tras pantalones quedándose tan solo en unos curiosos calzoncillos de cuadros muy tentadores, miró a Sofí y le sonrió, entonces subió de nuevo a la cama y se colocó sobre de ella apoyándose en rodillas y brazos como un perrito.

Sofí puso las manos en el pecho de Gohan, era fuerte y perfecto, estaba empapado en sudor lo cual lo hacía verse más seductor aún, "Que guapo eres" dijo Sofí tratando de alejar la timidez que la inundaba desde el principio.

"No me comparo contigo..." susurró Gohan dulcemente mientras recorriendo con su dedo desde su pecho hasta el short de seda desabrochó el pequeño botón, entonces Sofí hizo uso de sus manos para sacarlo afuera y arrojarlo al piso junto con su camisón, y después Gohan con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca retiró sus pantaletas, dejándolas caer al piso. Gohan posó la mirada largamente en el vientre de Sofí, de nuevo sin atreverse a tocarla.

Sofí llevó de nuevo su mano hacia él para ayudarle pero este solo volteó y le sonrió, "Esta vez debo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta..." sonrió él, y Sofí devolviéndole la sonrisa posó sus manos en su espalda abrazándolo.

Sofí tímidamente y después de pensarlo varias veces abrió un poco las piernas, Gohan tragó saliva de nuevo, acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Sofí tan quedito que parecía tan solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento, después subió un poco más su mano y exploró por las partes de Sofi, al igual que en su entrepierna, casi como un pequeño aire.

"No voy a romperme..." susurró Sofí con una tímida sonrisa.

Gohan también sonrió, esta vez lo hizo un poco más fuerte y como si estuviera realmente experimentado recorrió de nuevo toda la zona encontrando por fin el punto débil de Sofí que hizo a esta gemir fuertemente.

Gohan sonrió lujuriosamente de nuevo y acarició aún más este punto, Sofí en aquel éxtasis cerró inconscientemente las piernas hasta chocar rodilla con rodilla, pero Gohan siguió encantador con sus caricias a ciegas, Sofí cerró aún más sus piernas casi cruzándolas hasta que Gohan se detuvo y soltó una risilla picaresca.

Sofi lo miró apenada "Lo siento..." susurró mientras abría de nuevo sus piernas.

"No, no importa" respondió Gohan tiernamente, esta vez colocó sus manos en las piernas de Sofi para evitar que estas se cerraran una vez más y Sofi se rió apenadamente.

Esta vez al verse privado de sus manos, Gohan lentamente se agachó e introdujo su lengua entre las piernas de Sofí, Sofí gimió de inmediato y al no poder cerrar las piernas se restregó como un gusano entre las sábanas llevada por aquella sensación que la dominaba.

Gohan sonrió al ver que lo que estaba haciendo era agradable para ella, ese sabor, era el verdadero sabor de Sofi y era, lo más delicioso, más aún que todo su cuerpo, era el elíxir de su cuerpo, un manjar, un bocadillo a pedir de boca, Gohan continuó vagado en aquel sabor magnífico que le privaba detenerse, pero al notar que Sofí llegaba casi al punto culminante se detuvo.

Sofí después de lograr sentarse en la cama lo miró enojada, "¡Rayos Gohan!" le murmuró a este en el rostro.

Gohan solo sonrió como solía hacerlo "Es muy temprano para terminar" dijo lentamente, Sofí solo lo miró tímidamente.

Gohan movió las manos de las piernas de Sofí para quitarse sus calzoncillos, los bajó hasta sus rodillas y luego los dejó caer al piso.

Sofi en un ataque de timidez se volteó de inmediato y recostó de nuevo mirando el techo de la recámara, aunque en realidad solo lo veía para tratar de alejarse de la vista de Gohan.

Pero el rostro tierno de Gohan apareció ante ella sonriendo, "No tienes que mirarme si no te place..." susurró.

Sofí se enrojeció un poco "yo...quiero mirarte..." respondió Sofí tomando respiración.

Gohan se apartó de su vista y se sentó al lado de ella y la contempló de pies a cabeza de nuevo.

Sofi volteó con los ojos cerrados, movió lentamente su mano adivinando lo que tocaba, y su mano sintió los músculos del abdomen de Gohan, los acaricio un poco y sus manos se movieron más abajo hasta llegar a su objetivo

Sofi rió juguetonamente y se abalanzó encima de él acariciándole la nariz empapada en sudor "¿Te gustó eso eh Señor súper Saiyayin?" rió Sofi en la cara de Gohan.

Pero este al abrir los ojos la miró seriamente, casi como si estuviera a punto de golpearla.

Sofí se asustó un poco, sabía que Gohan no sería capaz de golpearla, pero le asustaba ese rostro amenazante, Sofí tragó saliva y lo miró con un poco de miedo y angustia, Gohan casi sin hacer el movimiento la sujetó de los brazos "Gohan" susurró Sofí casi sin poder hablar del espanto, parecía como si algo tuviera posesionado a Gohan y estuviera a punto de matarla, y para Gohan matarla era tan fácil como parpadear.

Sofí lo miró asustada, casi escuchó gruñir a Gohan y sintió su Ki elevarse poco a poco, Sofí se aferró de la colchoneta de seda de su cama lo más fuerte que pudo "No...No es para tanto no... No quise hacerlo para que te enfurecieras, es solo que tú también...".

Sofi sin poder terminar su temerosa frase fue abalanzada por Gohan y calló acostada en la cama y esta vez Gohan sobre de ella, su rostro no había cambiado, era amenazante, entonces se acercó a la oreja de Sofi y le susurró "Mi turno".

Sofi sin comprender estas palabras lo miró a los ojos angustiada sin poder pensarlo más cuando Gohan se introdujo en ella fuertemente, Sofi gimió por la sorpresa, claro que ya estaba lista, pero fue lo último que pensó que Gohan haría, se abrazó de Gohan fuertemente mientras él se movía cumpliendo su cometido, y casi un segundo antes de que llegara el orgasmo se separó de ella bruscamente.

Gohan miró abajo y miró en la colcha y había una mancha de sangre en ella, Gohan miró angustiado a Sofi que respiraba fuertemente para recuperar el aire, su rostro estaba verdaderamente angustiado.

Sofi lo miró sin entender hasta que vió sangre en la mano de Gohan

"Sofi...tu nunca..." musitó Gohan apenadamente.

"No" respondió Sofi secamente.

"Pero yo pensé... digo... con tantos novios que has tenido tu...".

Hubo un rato de silencio sofí sonrió y miró a Gohan, "Pensé que me matarías..."sonrió sofí.

"No quise asustarte..." dijo Gohan sin sonreír, angustiado aún.

Sofi se levantó forzándose un poco y miró la sangre que se había derramado, "Ya es la segunda vez que te detienes así Gohan" dijo Sofi tratando de sonreír para que el quitara su rostro de angustia pero no lo logró.

Gohan la tomó de la mejilla y besó sus labios, "No sabía que nunca lo habías hecho, lo siento, fui muy brusco..." dijo Gohan apenado.

"¡Que te pasa idiota!, yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, soy la sobrina de Vegeta príncipe de los sayayines, y una sayayin completa ¿que ya no lo recuerdas?, ¡nada es demasiado brusco para mi oíste!" dijo sofí alegremente.

Gohan trató de reír forzosamente.

Sofí se sintió conmovida por su preocupación, y le acarició el rostro con su mano "Verás Gohan... yo no soy de esas mujeres que se acuestan con su novio en la primera cita, y claro que llegaron oportunidades, pero no acepté ninguna, no quería hacerlo, soy muy orgullosa, varios de mis antiguos novios trataron de tocarme o de forzarme pero...".

"¿Pero?" preguntó Gohan angustiado.

"...Los mandé a todos al hospital" dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Gohan sonrió sinceramente esta vez y rió un poco "¿O sea que yo tengo suerte?" dijo Gohan.

Sofí sonrió, la sonrisa lo decía todo, era una clara afirmación, Gohan se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello.

"¡¿Y porqué te detuviste eh?!, ¿que rayos pasa contigo!" gritó Sofi tratando de mostrarse seria.

Gohan solo la miró provocativa y fijamente, esta vez la sujetó de la cintura y su rostro se turnó furioso de nuevo, aunque Videl sabía que él no la dañaría volvió a sentir un miedo aterrador.

Gohan la levantó de la cintura y la repagó en la cabecera de vidrio, Sofi gimió porque la había tomado muy fuertemente de la cintura y lo miró, Gohan se hincó frente a ella con un rostro como diabólico lo cual la hizo temer, y colocó su rostro en el arco del hombro de sofí.

sofí sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se sujetó de él fuertemente, y lo hizo, se introdujo con una fuerza brutal, pareciendo olvidar que era la primera vez de sofí y de él también, aunque el parecía estar al 100% experimentado.

Sofí enterró las uñas en la espalda de Gohan y gimió muy fuertemente casi llorando, el orgasmo llegó casi inmediatamente y ella mordió el hombro de Gohan tan fuerte como si le quisiera arrancar la carne, la segunda oleada del orgasmo la golpeó fuertemente seguida de otras oleadas más que terminaron por sacarle lágrimas de los ojos

Después de ella Gohan también empezó a gemir fuertemente, Gohan comenzó a hacer sonidos incoherentes en el oído de Sofi que la hacían estremecer aún más, Sofi tomó sus manos y las abrochó tras la espalda de Gohan.

Gohan comenzó a hacerlo más lento y luego por fin se separó de ella, cayendo ella sobre de él, y Gohan con sus últimas fuerzas la recostó a ella en la cama y el sobre de ella luchando por no aplastarla.

Gohan comenzó a respirar normal mucho antes que Sofí y después Sofí comenzó a respirar normal, aunque aún no abría los ojos que dejaban a su mente vagar aún en el mar de éxtasis, después de un rato Sofí por fin se relajó, y dejó reposar sus manos en la colcha que todavía sujetaban a Gohan.

Gohan movió sus manos hacia la cintura de Sofí y presionó ligeramente su cintura, sofí dejó soltar un chillido, Gohan bajó la vista y vió los moretones que sus dedos le habían marcado en la cintura, Sofí abrió los ojos y se sobó la cintura adolorida.

"Yo...lo siento Sofí..." dijo Gohan como un niño angustiado y le sobó la cintura a su amante dulcemente.

Sofí sintió regresar sus fuerzas y las manos de Gohan parecieron aliviar su dolor "No, no importa" susurró Sofí, "yo no te traté muy bien que digamos...".

Gohan pasó su mano atrás y su mano regresó ligeramente sangrada, miró a Sofí y sonrió muy tierno "Esta bien... no lo sentí..." respondió tiernamente.

"Presumido..." dijo Sofí cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro.

Gohan la contempló de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, esta vez lucía más linda empapada en sudor, su cabello pegado a su frente, y él retiró el cabello de su frente dulcemente, la recorrió con los ojos de nuevo, y recordó como la había visto por la ventana antes de entrar, y sonrió, quien pensaría que esta misma noche acabaría...tan felizmente agotado.

Se quedó mucho rato solo mirando a Sofí, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, su rostro tan hermoso, tan dulce, bella, perfecta...

"Sofí..."susurró Gohan tiernamente.

Pero Sofí solo respondió con un adormilado "¿mmhh?...".

Gohan se acercó a ella para que pudiera escucharlo "Te amo...".

Sofí movió sus manos adormiladas y abrazó a Gohan que cayó inverso a ella, de tal manera de no caer con todo su peso sobre de ella.

Gohan sonrió y cerró los ojos dejando en plena oscuridad y silencio la habitación...


End file.
